Ilkios Zylon
Description Ilkios Zylon, is a half-elf who was found (along with their twin sibling) in the area surrounding Redwater when he was very young. Adopted by a half-elf family, the two of them lived in Redwater until the Empire torched it. His siblings' given birth name was Rhike Arkhymphes Zylon. His own given birth name was Ilkios Enas Zylon. Family Rhike and Ilkios were adopted into the family of Zeumys and Khia. At the time, Zeumys and Khia had two children, Thouron and Metho, who were 12 years old and 8 years old respectively. While Zeumys had two surviving grandparents, Aimaelus and Boupes, neither of Khia's grandparents were still alive. Zeumys is a elf, and Khia is a human. When Rhike and Ilkios were six, Res was born to Zeumys and Khia. Thouron married Xeigke, after having their first child Vus at the ages of sixteen and eighteen. After that, the two of them had Quaxa two years later. Three years after that, they adopted a dwarf child by the name of Cix. Xeigke and Jequia are siblings, with the parents of Omonia and Gypo. See the image for a concise family tree. Relatives Described and Ilkios family tree. Ages are how old the character was when Redwater was torched and they all were killed. This is excepting Rhike and Ilkios, who were 19 at the beginning of the Saga of the Emissary, 12 when Redwater was torched.]] Zylon (Half-elf) * Rhike Arkhymphes Zylon (twin sibling, "alive") * Amaelus Zylon (adoptive paternal grandfather, deceased) * Boupes Zylon (adoptive paternal grandmother, deceased) * Zeumys Zylon (adoptive father, deceased) * Khia Zylon (adoptive mother, deceased) * Thouron Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive sister, deceased) * Metho Zylon (adoptive brother, deceased) * Res Zylon (adoptive sister, deceased) Hiascaia (Human) * Omonia Hiascaia (adoptive mother-in-law, deceased) * Gypo Hiascaia (adoptive mother-in-law, deceased) * Jequia Hiascaia (adoptive sister-in-law, deceased) * Xeigke Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive sister-in-law, deceased) * Quaxa Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive niece, deceased) * Vus Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive nephew, deceased) * Cix Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive adopted niece, deceased) History Redwater Ilkios was not quite as energetic in the same way Rhike was, but that was not to say that he did not possess a determined air about him, even from a very young age. While they spent most of their time on the fishermen's boats, he spent more time with the extended Hiascaia-Zylon family. Thouron and her family welcomed him over to many of the family dinners that Rhike frequently missed due to their interest in the fishermen's boats. Rhike would show up to some, but never as regularly as Ilkios did. It was Jequia, a fighter herself, who introduced him to many of the other fighters, at about age nine. Ilkios took quickly to learning how to fight, learning the basic skills of many weapons. He shared this knowledge with Rhike, and the two of them spent many a day after that learning fighting techniques and magic side by side. The times he spent watching weapons being forged, Rhike would be nearby, reading a book on magic by the light of the forge. Though he took well to the creation and use of weapons, he nonetheless felt no interest in magic and this caused a slight rift between him and Rhike that lasted about a week before the both of them realized how silly the disagreement was. When Ilkios was eleven, he had gained the equivalent of basic magic in weapon proficiency. As Rhike became closer to their younger relatives, Ilkios would hang back more and watch. He knew that his skills were not as entertaining as Rhike's were, and were more readily dangerous. He continued to spend most of his free time at family dinners, to which Rhike became a more regular attendant. This was borrowed time, but no one knew that. No one truly knows when war will change their life forever, and that moment was fast approaching for Ilkios, Rhike, and their adopted family. Battle of Redwater Category:NPC's Category:PC's Category:The Empire